


涉谷昴有许多袜子

by pacco



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacco/pseuds/pacco





	涉谷昴有许多袜子

涉谷昴有许多袜子，纯色的，条纹的，图案的，浅口的，高筒的，五指的，各式各样。

景点纪念品必买袜子回家，躲避球必穿五指的，也不知是何讲究。

 

锦户亮坐在沙发上看着电视，百无聊赖，边上的涉谷靠在扶手与靠背之间，捧着手机玩游戏，他一腿搁在茶几上，一腿踩在锦户的腿根处，像擀面似的在上面滚动。也不知有意还是无意，时不时擦碰锦户的重点部位，轻慢撩骚着。

“すばる君？”锦户扭头看向他。  
“嗯？”尾音拖长夹杂鼻音，似乎还沉浸在游戏之中。

锦户低头看了眼那只顽皮的脚，涉谷今天套了双蓝底花园鳗袜子，口浅得只到脚踝下方。他小腿光滑，脚踝幼嫩，花园鳗也是小尺寸的，怎么看都像是小学生的脚。但此时此刻，这只小学生的脚却恶意地做着色情的事情。

锦户坐直身体，伸手抓起花园鳗，默默按在自己的小兄弟上揉蹭，双眼盯着电视里的广告，正直得像是在听什么讲座。涉谷不为所动的认他摆弄，并配合地忽轻忽重地踩压起来。

锦户胸口起伏，咽了咽口水说到：“すばる君？”  
“干嘛？”  
“那个，这次unit我们一组好么？”他有点没话找话。  
“不好。”  
“为什么！？”  
“unit怎么分又不是你一人说得算，那要大家同意。”  
“那还不容易？大家都不会有什么意见的！”  
“总之……”锦户缓缓脱下涉谷的袜子，“总之，すばる君要对我负责！”  
“哈？”终于，涉谷抬眼看向锦户。  
“我都硬了！因为すばる的原因！”他抓住涉谷的脚更用力地往下按了按。  
“噗！”涉谷放下手机，笑得无可奈何，“明明是你自己发情还怪我哦！”  
“是すばる的脚先撩我的！”  
“你自己还一个劲的往上蹭呢，你那玩意儿就是共犯！”涉谷使坏地狠狠踩了下去，惹得锦户又疼又爽，越发激动起来。

他迅速探身凑近，贴着涉谷的嘴唇坏笑道，“那……我们可以互相惩罚啊……”  
调情的话语裹着炙热的呼吸一并打在对方脸上，使得涉谷舒爽地轻哼一声，还不等回答又被锦户夺去了嘴唇。

锦户长驱直入地撬开他的牙齿，不带一丝犹豫，卷了舌头翻滚搅动，像是上阵杀敌的战士般目标明确，势必要夺下涉谷这座堡垒。涉谷配合地圈住他的脖颈与之追逐纠缠，探出的舌尖任由锦户嘬吮，鼻息纠缠津液交换，抬高的胯部撞上锦户的，摩擦挤压，双双都想要在对方身上搓出火来似的。

一吻结束，锦户起身跪在涉谷两侧，居高临下的把人夹在自己与沙发之间。整个胯正对着涉谷的脸，下流得往前挺耸，“すばる君，快来安慰下你的共犯。”性器隔着裤子蹭在涉谷的下唇上，笑得没脸没皮。

“应该惩罚才是！”涉谷瞪了他一眼，满脸嫌弃，手上却乖顺地扒下他的裤子。坚挺硕大的分身跳脱出来，这家伙果然没穿内裤！锦户又向前挺了挺，笑得讨好，意思昭然若揭。

涉谷微微坐直身体，一手攀上锦户的大腿，一手扶着锦户小兄弟，凑近了脑袋。舌尖在顶部轻轻描摹打转，仿佛那是什么人间至宝，缓慢而轻柔，就是不给个痛快。撩拨得小兄弟连连颤抖却不得满足，倒是印证了“惩罚”这一说。

忍无可忍的锦户伸手想要帮自己兄弟一把，却被涉谷一巴掌无情地拍走。涉谷眼中满是促狭，好像就是要看锦户欲求不满出丑的样子。他仰头盯着锦户的眼睛，探出舌尖重新去勾锦户的性器，慢动作般的挑逗、舔舐、包裹、嘬吮，发出一连串色情的声响，眼神炙热，动作勾人，全然一种情趣的展示。

涉谷知道锦户喜欢这样，他喜欢看到自己为他口交的样子，就连嘴里的性器也因此而胀大了几分。

锦户胸口起伏呼吸急促，身下的涉谷像猫一样盯着自己，眼珠透亮，似乎连舌尖也长出幼嫩的倒刺，舔得他酥麻舒爽，不自觉的伸手想要握住对方的后颈，恨不得完全操进那张嘴里。但仅存的理智告诉他不能冲动，那可是他们主唱的喉咙！

涉谷被扒光进入的时候大喊着抗议锦户又不戴套，锦户却一脸无辜：“只有香蕉味的了……”噎得涉谷说不出半句话，要知道那是他最讨厌的口味了……同时锦户硕大的分身卡在他的身体里，让他动弹不得。

“すばる君，你太紧了放松点。”锦户也狼狈不堪，满头是汗，他一边揉捏涉谷的臀瓣和大腿帮他放松，一边小心翼翼地缓慢抽动，深怕伤到对方。

涉谷眯眼躺在沙发上，曲起双腿踩在锦户的胸口，在润滑液的作用下，胀痛渐渐被快感所取代，他跟着锦户抽动的节奏颠簸颤动，舒服得哼哼直叫，真像猫一样。他还故意摩挲锦户的乳首，时而用大拇指剐蹭，时而用两个脚趾去夹。蹭得锦户火烧火燎，一把压下他的大腿快速顶弄起来，直操得涉谷连连求饶，作不出妖来。

锦户攥住那只不老实的右脚，拉到嘴边，顺着脚心往上舔去。  
“啊—————！！”涉谷浑身一个激颤，蹬着腿高声惊叫。锦户顿时感觉整个阴茎被紧紧攥住，近乎麻痹的快感让他爽得差点射了出来。

“别……别舔！别舔……”涉谷惊慌失措地撑起上身，眼底泛着水光，祈求地看过来，“亮，求你了……求你，别舔……”声音暗哑打着颤，一脸快要哭出来的样子，委屈至极。

锦户从震惊中回过神，咧开嘴笑得不怀好意：“居然那么大反应！subaru君这里好敏感啊……”边说边又一次抚摸上去。

“我……我不知道……你别摸啦！”

手指划过每拇指，个个圆圆鼓鼓的，触感光滑绵软，和主人精瘦的身体完全不同，可爱至极。锦户下意识的就想亲上去，吓得涉谷哇哇大叫，可怜又可爱。

按耐住想要欺负他的冲动，锦户重新环住涉谷的大腿往身下一拉，大力操干起来。

经过刚才的小插曲，涉谷已经完全硬了，在顶端前液的润滑下，主动耸腰想要追逐锦户的拳头。锦户也像吃了兴奋剂一般猛烈撞击，动作越发快速，越发凶猛，沙发被震得吱呀乱叫，涉谷呻吟着紧抓靠背，深怕五脏六腑带着灵魂都一并被顶飞出去。

锦户好像仍觉够，他放开涉谷的腿直接去掐肩膀，牢牢把人固定在身下，狠命挺动，次次戳在涉谷最要命的地方，“啊哈……亮……那里，就那里……别停……别停！啊……”涉谷紧皱眉头却又满脸欢愉，承受着锦户疾风骤雨般的撞击，颤栗的快感不断感涌向全身，让人招架不住。他一个激灵昂起头，紧紧抓住锦户的手臂，“唔啊！啊……不行了，亮！”后穴持续挤压锦户的阴茎，显然快要高潮了。

锦户松开一只手去抓涉谷的脚踝，还没等涉谷反应过来，就已经舔过脚掌把大拇指含进嘴里。

“不要——！！！啊啊啊啊！”涉谷高声尖叫，尖锐的快感像针扎般爬遍全身，激得他整个人都弹了起来。锦户毫不理会，一边残忍地吮吸啃咬，一边单手按住他的肩胛死命往他身体里撞，舌头随着撞击节奏在脚趾与指缝间抽插，不管不顾，只想把涉谷送上快乐的顶峰。

“啊啊啊啊——我不行了！哈……亮！亮！我要射了——”涉谷被极致的快感逼得喘不过气来，含住指头的右腿难以抑制的痉挛着，一切都失控了。

“Ryo——”灭顶的快感冲入四肢百骸，他昂头眯眼，浑身震颤着达到了高潮！精液喷了自己一身。意识好像也被短暂抽离一般，只隐约觉得锦户也射了出来。

身体滚烫，浑身痉挛，颤抖地停不下来。天啊，他从来没有这样高潮过，感觉自己都要死了一样……

“亮…哈……亮酱……”陌生的感觉让他害怕，眼角已然蓄不住更多的水汽，抽泣着低叹锦户的名字。  
“我在我在……”锦户亮俯身抱住他，撩起汗湿的额发，在他的眼睑、鼻子，脸颊上落下一个个吻，温柔缱倦，安抚身下的人。

涉谷渐渐回过神，浑身瘫软无力，任由锦户拥抱亲吻，乖顺得不像话。  
“还好吗？”锦户问到。  
“我都快要死了！”有气无力的回答并没给这句埋怨带来多少威胁，反倒让人觉得像是在撒娇。  
“那也是爽死的吧？”锦户觉得他可爱极了，轻笑着吻着嘴唇，“那すばる君，我们下次换左脚试试？”

 

众人围坐在圆桌旁，章鱼烧，沙拉，饮料，一应俱全，几台摄影机安稳地运转着。嘉宾开始讲他收集袜子的爱好，原本还有些神游太虚的锦户亮瞬间回了神。

oruoru后，嘉宾找到了同好，在众人兴奋的情绪中，涉谷表示没有什么特别的原因，就是喜欢那些花花绿绿的袜子而已，有人喜欢收集帽子那怎么就不能有人收集袜子呢！！

涉谷说得义愤填膺，一派正直。对面的锦户却低头拿起水杯，憋着笑假装喝水，一边还抬眼偷瞄涉谷，心想难道不是你的脚太敏感？

“等等等等！”大仓突然大笑，指着锦户亮说，“亮酱是在想什么色情的东西吧！”

“哪里有！”锦户大吼！慌乱地扫过众人去看向涉谷。

涉谷歪头皱着眉，眼神落在餐桌一角，但掩饰不住快要笑出来的样子。

 

涉谷昴有许多袜子，纯色的，条纹的，图案的，浅口的，高筒的，五指的，各式各样。景点纪念品必买袜子回家，躲避球必穿五指的，也不知是何讲究。

锦户亮笑得不怀好意像是知道些什么，但涉谷昴坚称自己单纯就是喜欢而已。

 

完


End file.
